Audio animal deterrence devices have been widely used in the past few decades, often in an around homes, for example. It is well understood that deterring animals from roadways is of utmost importance. Animal/vehicle collisions are extremely frequent along and in some roadways. Damage to vehicles, injuries and deaths to humans, and animal deaths occur far too often. To that end, various animal deterrents have been proposed for roadway use. Some use light displays. Some use a series of devices, each placed on adjacent fence posts or pattern-deployed, for example. At least one such device has proposed the use of sound. Several significant problems exist with most such devices—affordability, deployment, and durability among those problems. Any devices employing receivers and transmitters require circuitry that decreases reliability and increases cost. Propagation of such devices is therefore often impractical.
Typically required service and replacement of such devices is further prohibitive, as roadway repair work of any kind impedes or fully halts traffic, and incurs additional costs. And, patterned deployment of such devices increases cost and difficulty in their installation and service. What has been needed is an animal repellent apparatus that closely resembles typical currently used reflectors. The apparatus should require substantially no service throughout a lifespan of many years. The apparatus should avoid all but the most basic circuits. The apparatus should be internally designed and packaged to mimic the outward appearance and size of current typically used reflectors. The apparatus should be effective whether deployed randomly or otherwise. The present apparatus fulfills these needs.